All About Us
by Dana M. Jones
Summary: Sequel to Lips of an Angel. Song by t.A.T.u. Eiri and Shuichi sing a duet for a music video.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the sequel to Lips of an Angel. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been getting alot of new fanfictions written. My latest is Times Tourniquet. I have another two stories I'm working on. One of which is the prequel to Times Tourniquet. The other is still a work in progress so I don't feel comfortable saying anything about it yet. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 1: Permission

POV Shuichi

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I screamed at the group of men in front of me. Tohma sat at the head of the group, with his usual smile on his face. Hiro and Fujisaki sat beside me on the left with a dumbstruck look on their face. I turned to Eiri beside me. One look at his face and you could tell he wasn't pleased. Wait a second. I moved my face closer to his and looked straight into his eyes. 'Oh my God! His eyes flickered. Does he want to go through with this?' "What are you staring at Brat?" His words pulled me out of my thoughts. "Do you want to sing with me?" I asked carefully. "Hn."

'Hn. That means Maybe when I am asking to go for a walk with him. It means Yes when I ask if he wants to head to bed with me. And No if I ask to go on his book tours with him. So let me think.' I turned toward him again with a starry looking in my eyes. "You do want to sing with me." He glared at me. 'Uh oh I'll stay quiet now.' He turned toward Tohma. "Where the fuck did you come up with this idea?" he asked Tohma. Tohma just smiled. "Well, if you must know we at NG want to make some music videos' for some of Bad Luck's music. Shuichi's song "All about us" is mainly about yourselves. So I thought that it would be nice if you both we're in the video singing it."

I watched as Eiri opened his mouth to yell at Tohma but before he could Tohma started talking again. "Eiri-san, don't you dare say that you can't sing I know for a fact that you can. Shuichi can vouch for it too." I snapped my head toward Tohma and glared. 'He did not just through me to the lion that is my Eiri.' I mouthed some choice words toward him. "I will kill you. You bastard." He merely smiled more. Tohma stood up. "Alright, we will give you both sometime to talk it over. I would like your decision tomorrow." With that said he walked out of the conference room. Eiri grabbed my arm and pulled me out of NG and to the car. The drive home was silent.

I didn't want to risk the chance of sleeping on the couch. We got home and went separate ways. I went to the couch while Eiri went to the kitchen. I sat down and turned the television on. Eiri walked in with two cups of cocoa. He sat down and motioned for me to sit in between his legs. I moved and laid down on his chest. He grabbed my cup and placed it on the coffee table in front of us. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head. "Eiri? If you don't want to do the video, I won't force you." He let out a sigh. "Shu, it's not that I don't want to. I don't really mind. Hell it would be a nice change. It's just that, I don't like to sing in front of strangers. I save my voice for people close to me. Like you. I sing to you all the time. I guess I'm nervous. Plus if we do this video we will have even more fans, and interviews, and stalkers.

I don't want you to get hurt." I closed my eyes and smiled. I turned around so we were laying face to face. "Eiri, I love you. And I know what will happen. That's why I want your approval first. I won't just force you to do something. Unless it includes you, me, bondage, and a video camera in the bedroom." I watched him smirk as his eyes looked away from me. He whispered. "Good times." I laughed. "Yeah for me. Remember when I had you tied down and poured warm honey on your chest to your cock?" I watched as he closed his eyes and shuddered. "God yes. You had me orgasm in seconds after you began. I can't remember a time when I came that fast." I smirked. "We should watch the video sometime." Eiri stated. "Maybe tomorrow after the music video is done. We can re-enact the video instead?" I suggested. His eyes widened.

"I'll do the music video." I shot up and looked at him. "You really want to do the music video?" He sat up and pulled me into his lap and started kissing my neck. "Yes, I want to do the video with you." Turned in his lap to straddle him. I began to grind my hips against his. He closed his eyes as he started to shudder. "Shu, please, you must stop with this torturing." I smirked and began to nibble on his neck. I just loved to play with him.


	2. Chapter 2

All About Us

Chapter 2: All About Us

POV Eiri

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I AGREED TO THIS!" I screamed in my head. Here I was at the site of the music video I agreed to do with Shuichi. The little moron wrote some lyrics that weren't exactly crap, and now I was going to make a music video with him. Not only do I have to appear in the video, I have to sing as well. "I blame that little shit!" I yelled in frustration. Everyone around me turned there head and stared at me in shock, then went about there business.

"Why are you yelling?" Shuichi's friend Nakano asked me. "That sly little fucker, got me to agree to this video. Now I have to sing. That's why I'm yelling!" I yelled at him. Hiro smiled. 'He smiled, why is that little bastard smiling?' I glared at him. "How did he get you to agree?" Nakano asked. "He promised bondage. And another home video." I stated bluntly. I watched as he shuddered. "Sorry I asked." He said and walked away. 'If that was all I had to say to get rid of him I would have said it earlier.'

Next thing I knew I had a large weight on my back. "Eiri! Why did you tell Hiro about the video and bondage. He won't look at me without getting a nosebleed." Shuichi whined in my ear. I snickered. "He asked why I was yelling. I told him the reason. He asked why I agreed. I told him why. Not my problem if it changes the way he looks at you. But if he hits on you the way I do. Let me know. I'll kill him." I stated calmly. "I know darling. I know. You love me and I only belong to you as you belong to me." Shuichi said lovingly to me. "I love you Shu." I whispered.

He smiled then tightened his hold on me. I love his hugs. They always feel like I'm secured and protected. Even though I am the one who should be protecting him. Maybe we protect each other. "It's time you guys." Someone yelled. We broke apart and walked where they needed us. "Alright begin." The director yelled. Hiro and Suguru began playing. When it came time Shuichi began to sing his part.

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

He was loud and clear and passionate. Then came Eiri's turn.

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

He sang with power and feeling. Then they sang together in union.

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us

After the video was finished, Shuichi and Eiri sat down to take a breather. "That better be over with. I don't want to sing again." Eiri groaned. Shuichi giggled. "We did great." Eiri smirked. Turning his head to look at his lover. "Of course we did. After all it's all about us. And no one else can even come close." Leaning over he kissed Shuichi. "Let's go home." Shuichi whispered softly. "Alright." Eiri grabbed Shuichi's hand and the two slowly walked down the road hand in hand into the night.


End file.
